This invention relates to window assemblies and more particularly to an integral window assembly capable of being used as a replacement window.
In the building industry, it is common to install replacement windows in both residential and commercial buildings where the original windows have become inoperative through deterioration, or undesirable because of style or inefficient due to excessive heat loss. Energy considerations in recent years have prompted the continuing development of extruded aluminum window assemblies which minimize heat conduction and "dead air" spaces for insulation as an integral part thereof when installed. These window assemblies, especially when used with double hung or sliding windows have in general incorporated the use of a rope, fiber, bristle or vinyl tube type seal as part of the framing around each movable window glass pane, these seals taking up the space or tolerances provided in manufacturing between the movable window portions and the frames, tending to provide a wind and air seal thereby, and acting as the bearing surface during the movement, e.g. raising or lower, of each window pane.
Typically, each window pane has such a seal running around the perimeter of its glass frame and facing outwardly for mating against a lip or projection on the outside frame of the window (side jambs and top and bottom plates). This single seal, however, proved insufficient as consumer energy needs demanded better and tighter window sealing. It, therefore, has been a recent practice to include a second seal on each movable window frame. This second seal has been positioned to face the jamb directly.
The design of plural hung windows, such as double hung residential windows, with each movable window pane being removable from the frame assembly in a given direction, such as into the building, has necessitated a window jamb structure having considerable thickness or height. This thickness or height has been increased by the use of double seals on each window frame, as the window assembly must provide a mating or seating surface for each seal.
These high profile window assemblies have the disadvantage, when used especially as replacement windows, that the opening remaining when the window panes are removed is too small for accessing and passing easily an outside storm pane previously installed on the structure and sized for the original window opening.
An object of this invention is to provide a low profile frame window assembly with reduced window frame thickness or height.
The second object of this invention is to provide such a reduced profile window frame assembly with two mating surfaces for mating with each movable window pane, each such surface meeting with a seal member part of the frame around the pane.
An even further object of this invention is to provide such a window assembly where the window pane frame carried seals are carried on surfaces positioned at a 45.degree. rotation from one another and such corresponding seating surfaces on such frame assembly meet therewith.